The Grounder Princess
by Happ182
Summary: When Bellamy landed on this God forsaken planet he didn't know what to expect and he most certainly didn't expect to fall for the exotic Grounder princess Clarke. (A Bellarke Fic with Grounder Clarke)
1. Chapter 1

The grounder princess

**Hello there! So I was reading on tumblr and found story that held Clarke as a grounder princess and I wanted to write one myself! So here it is I hope you enjoy it, Review!**

**I don't own the 100**

Bellamy was sitting down on a log in front of a crackling fire relaxing. This was one of the rare times he was actually allowed to rest, if only for a moment. The entire camp had been buzzing around the entire day, reinforcing the fence, making sure they had food, making weapons, there hadn't been a pause the entire day. With him being their leader he had the most important job and he was stacked with work everyday with no stops. They looked up to him, admired him, and listened to him. He had to make a good impression and keep up his reputation.

He never came down to this God forsaken planet to lead a bunch of immature delinquents. He came down to protect his sister Octavia, not 100 kids, now 83 from Grounder attacks and acid fog. But he had to and it to them, they did work hard and listened to him, which he was thankful for. He was the oldest of all of them being 22 and the rest being 18 and below. He had a responsibility to protect all these kids now.

They had so much to worry about at the moment. They had Grounders on their backs, Acid fog, Reapers, and even the Ark. Raven was able to create a monitored of whatever so they could talk to the Ark from that instead of the radio. He hadn't used it yet, he was nervous to talk to Jaha, nervous they wouldn't pardon him for his crimes. People were starting to get jumpy though. The Ark announced that they would be down in a couple months but the Grounders wouldn't wait for a month to attack and that's what he was worried about. They were running out of ammo and had o go back to making clubs and knifes from their surroundings.

"Hey Bellamy!" Bellamy's eyes tore away from the red fire as Finns words rang through the air. He turned his head to Finns direction, seeing him running to him. The Spacewalker looked nervous and jumpy, his eyes wide with the fire reflecting from the whites of his eyes. He was breathing heavily from running over here and was trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees and his head down. Just when he had a minute to finally relax and put his feet up something comes knocking on his door again.

"What is it?" Bellamy snapped. He didn't mean to snap but he was aggravated. Couldn't he get a two-minute rest? But he was still curious and somewhat worried by how Finn brought himself here, it must be important if he ran here.

"Groun(cough)..G-grounder." Finn said wheezed out coughing, trying to catch his breath.

Bellamy stood quickly from his seat by the fire. He stalked to Finn and stood in his face. "What do you mean Grounder?" He spoke dangerously calm. Even though inside he was a nervous wreck. Where they in the camp? Attacking?

Finn pulled himself back and caught his breath as fast as he could. "A Grounder, on the outside walls has re-requested to speak with you about a peace agreement." Bellamy quirked an eyebrow. A peace agreement? Well this certainly changed things.

"Who is it, do you know?" Bellamy questioned as he and Finn started walking to the gate.

"He said his name was Lincoln. He came to the wall a couple minutes ago, claiming that he came in peace and was bringing peace. He asked for you, sayin the leader of his village sent him."

"Do you know exactly why they sent him?"

Finn shook his head. "No, just that they want to make peace." Bellamy nodded, looking at the gate.

"Ok then," Bellamy muttered under his breath. "Miller! You're with me so get a gun just in case. Finn, I want you ready on the other side of the gate so if anything goes wrong you'll be ready." Bellamy said to Finn seriously. If anything were to happen to him Finn would be the one to take his place, even though he didn't like the Spacewalker a whole lot, he and Miller were the only ones he actually trusted on this damned planet.

It was dark and hard to see, the only light he could see with as he opened the gates was the light from the moon and the light from the fire not a couple feet behind him. The Grounder, Lincoln, was sitting on a log waiting for him in front of him. Lincoln noticed him and stood from the log, his arms raised in a sign of peace. Without looking behind him, keeping his eyes trained on the Grounder in front of him he yelled to Finn.

"Finn, close it!" He heard the gates close and shut behind him, leaving them in a silence. Miller was beside him switching legs to lean on nervously, but holding the gun steady in front of him if the Grounder were to try anything.

He studied the Grounder. Lincoln had tattoos littering his body, forming symbols and lines he didn't understand. His clothing was made of leather from animal and he had on armor. "My second told me you were here for peace." Bellamy stated.

Lincoln looked at him before nodding. Bellamy noticed he was keeping a close eye on Miller. "Yes, my leader has asked for Peace." Lincoln said calmly. He didn't sound scared or nervous, but cautious.

"What suddenly changed your leaders mind?" Bellamy questioned, his head tilted to the side and his arms crossed in front of him.

"Persuasion. My leader has asked your audience at noon on the bridge north of here tomorrow to talk of peace." Bellamy waited for him to say more but he didn't. There had to be some sort of catch or deal.

"What's the catch?" Bellamy asked curiously. Surely there was one.

"I was not informed of one so I don't know. The information I just gave you was all I was told." Lincoln said calmly. Bellamy searched him for deception in his stance and how he talked but found none. 'Maybe they really do want peace?'

"Fine, I accept. But tell your leader that I will bring men and weapons incase things go south." He would not be stupid and go into a trap, if it was one, without any weapons. He needed to do this though, create a peace with the Grounders. He needed his people safe, not in danger, to keep Octavia safe.

"I will send back your response." Lincoln said as he moved to the woods and disappeared behind the trees.

"Are we really going to go through with this Bellamy? What if it's a trap?" Miller said worriedly.

"Then lets hope it isn't a trap." Bellamy stated. He turned around and banged on the gate for Finn to let him in. "Finn! Open up!" Not a second later the gates creaked open. Finns face peaked around the corner.

"So…what happened?" Finn asked. Bellamy walked through the gates. People were surrounding him, wanting to know what was happening. Whispers broke out around him.

"We're meeting the Grounders at the bridge tomorrow to set up some sort of peace treaty with them apparently."

"And you think that's a smart idea? What if it's a trap and they kill you?"

"Well that's why I have you right?" Bellamy said sarcastically. Finn would be his second if he died, and if not him then Miller.

"I'm not agreeing to this Bellamy, th-" Finn was cut off when Bellamy fisted his shirt, pulling him to him.

"I don't care if you agree or not but you will listen to me. Now get to bed, we leave at morning." Bellamy said demandingly. He pushed Finn away watching him stumble backwards falling. He hadn't meant to be so harsh but there people had to listen to him, he was their leader. Bellamy looked around him, looking at all of the kids looking back at him, questions in their minds.

"Tomorrow Me and two others will meet with the Grounders!" Gasps rang out through the crowd. "They have offered peace and I have accepted. Finn and Miller will be in charge while I'm gone, no questions asked!" Bellamy stalked back to his tent, leaving the whispers of the 83 behind him.

(Time skip: Next Morning)

Bellamy had decided to take Jasper and Raven with him, he knew he could trust them both, not to mention they were exceptional with a gun.

"Are we almost there yet?" Raven asked. They had been walking what felt like hours to them and it was almost approaching noon according to his watch.

"I think so-I don't know, I've never been there before." He said looking back at Raven. How was he supposed to know if he had never been there before?

"Oh yea, right, sorry bout that." Raven said sheepishly. He scoffed and shook his head at her.

"Just keep your eyes open and your guns up." He said as he pulled limbs from trees aside coming into an opening.

(That morning with Clarke)

"Clarke!" Clarke glanced over her shoulder to the entrance to her tent, the feathers in her hair grazing her skin as she looked.

"Yes?" Clarke called. Her older sister Anya came into her tent smiling. She had her black face paint on her cheekbones, her black eyes like her fathers blazing with excitement. Her brown hair swung as air shifted around her. They were polar opposites. Clarke had bright blonde wavy hair and bright, lushes green eyes, her face wasn't as sharp as her sisters, hers was smoother, and her skin wasn't as dark, more of an ivory color. A spitting image of her mother if you asked anyone.

"I have good news! Father has gone with our plan; we are going to create peace with the sky people today! He has asked for your presence." Clarke couldn't hold her smile back. Her and her sister Anya had begged their father not to create war with them after killing off some of the sky people. They didn't know what weapons they carried; to go to war with them would be suicidal.

Clarkes grin spread across her face, her white teeth dazzling in the light. She jumped into Anya's arms hugging her as they both laughed and giggled. They had grown closer after the death of their mother, Gorgo. Both needing comfort in one another. They had never been as close as they were now until their mother died. Clarke pulled back, her hands gripping Anya's shoulders.

"Your not tricking me are you? Father is really going with our plan?" Anya shook her head smiling.

"Nope! He's really going through with it! Now come on he's waiting for us." Anya said hurriedly as she grabbed Clarkes arm, pulling her out of the tent and to her fathers. The village was buzzing with people. Children were playing together, mothers scolding them when they caught them. She loved it here; this was her home, her family. The last thing she wanted to happen was to have her people be killed by the Sky people.

They ran to the tent, dodging people along the way. They slowed down when they got to their fathers tent. Her father, Dilios, was a very caring person and was only ruthless and strict when made mad. They caught their breaths and entered the tent, pulling the cover away. They walked up the small isle and stood side by side. "You requested my presence father?" Her father looked up from talking to Lincoln, his second and Clarke's best friend in the village.

"Ah, my daughters, thank you for coming." Her father said going to them, gathering them in a hug and kissing both of their foreheads. "My beautiful daughters." He whispered to them, ruffling both of their heads. Her father looked and held that of authority despite being a caring man. Their tribal tattoos were carved into his skin, his muscles were pronounced being covered by nothing more than battle armor and leather clothes.

Dilios was the leader of their tribe, one of the three in the area around them all the way to the sea and wore their symbol, Spartaine, most proud. They were one of the few tribes to live after the nuclear war and were proud of it.

"I had sent Lincoln last night to the Sky people to send a message for peace. They accepted our offer to meet today at the bridge with their leader. You inspired me my young daughters with your fierce words, just like you mother had. We will offer peace to these Sky people and hope they accept." Dilios spoke as he turned and sat in his chair, his armor clinging as he sat down.

Clarke smiled and looked over to Anya who smiled back. "Really Father?"

Her father smiled to her and nodded. "Yes my little Clarke." Clarke squealed despite being in the leaders presence and hugged Anya. Her father frowned at the site but couldn't help the small ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Girls please, you are in my presence now act like it, show some respect." His voice was firm and tough but the girls had heard the tone too many times already. "Now, go get ready, we will leave very soon." Anya grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her out of the tent.

"Come Clarke you must get ready. Meet back here in a few while I go get the horses ready." Clarke nodded and went to go grab her things. She packed only her bow and arrows. Her mother had taught her archery when since she was young and was one of the most skilled in the battlefield, that she prided herself of. Probably why she didn't have a boyfriend, they were to scared of her and her family to come near her, not that she minded, she didn't really like anyone in her village.

"Clarke lets go!" Anya shouted from outside her tent. Clarke darted out of her tent ready. With her arrows and bow secured on her back she went to her horse and hopped onto its back easily. She has had this horse since she was a child, her mother used to take her on rides with it all the time when she was little.

Her father on his painted horse rode up beside her decked out in battle armor and pain. Clarke never really liked painting her face with the black substance, only around her eyes. Her mother said it made them pop and made her look all the more beautiful with the green contrasting with the black.

"Are you ready girls." Her father asked. Lincoln was right beside her father on his horse ready to go as well.

"Yes father, we're all set." I said looking to Anya, who gave me a thumbs up, signaling that she was ready as well. And then they were off into the woods, people behind them cheering for them to come home healthy and unhurt. She had wanted to ask Lincoln about the Sky people, what they wore, how they looked, but she didn't have the chance.

She was very curious, like her mother her father says. She loved nature, she would even sneak out at night to go to the lake that no one but her knew about. She would watch the firefly's dance on top of the water; she would sometimes bring an instrument with her to play. They were almost to the meeting place and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The wind around her caressing her cheeks sis good to calm her down though.

She wanted peace for her and her people. She did not want blood shed around her, she wanted the Sky people safe and her own. Branches grazed past her, her hair and feathers flowing behind her and she navigated through the trees. She felt eyes on her back but paid no mind to them. Her father was tense on his horse, not that she could blame him, they were talking to new people not from here and they had no information about them.

Her sister looked no different, though she was more relaxed then her father. They were both excited to see these new people. She couldn't see Lincoln since he was traveling behind her instead of beside her but she imagines he was the same way as her father. But Clarke, Clarke was the most relaxed out of them all, she was more anxious than nervous.

They slowed down on their horses as the faced an opening in the woods leading to the bridge. Clarke's heart sped up and she smiled slightly. This was it; this was the moment she had so desperately been waiting for. Another breeze embraced her face as she closed her eyes and took in the smell of pine and dirt. They moved forward as Clarke opened her eyes.

Moss and grass covered the old bridge, it almost looked like it would collapse any second if they put too much weight on it. She looked on to the tree line ahead of her, looking.

"Clarke."

"Yes father?"

He jumped off his horse and tied it to a tree, all of them doing the same. "Since you and your sister came up with this idea, you both are to come with me to meet their leader." He sounded worried, he didn't want to put both his daughters in harms way but they would never learn leadership if they did not witness it first hand and this was the perfect opportunity to teach them. "I want you to stay beside me at all costs and when you feel necessary you may speak."

Clarke couldn't believe her ears. Her father was giving her and her sister permission to talk politics with another. She had always wanted to but Dilios had always said she want ready and needed to wait, but this was her one chance to prove to him that she could. Her day couldn't have gotten any more brighter.

Anya tied up her horse and came to stand beside Clarke. "Do you hear that Clarke, we are allowed to speak." Anya whispered to Clarke excitedly. Clarke never answered but kept on smiling, showing her excitement in that.

"Dilios, we have company." Lincoln said coming up beside us. We immediately set our gaze to the tree line. Three figures emerged from the trees with weapons before the nuclear war. Guns. Now Clarke was a little bit more nervous than before. Her and their leader locked eyes but only for a moment before his gaze shifted to the rest of them. Clarke could feel a small amount of heat rise to her cheeks at him gaze.

Her father started walking first to the middle of the bridge and Clarke and Anya followed behind, Clarkes hand on her bow and Anya's had on her sword ready to attack if need be. Clarke could see the man in front of her more clearly now. He had freckles scattered along his cheeks, his black curly hair, and his strong stance that screamed authority at her. He was very handsome. Her ears went hot as they locked gazes again and despite herself she had to break the gaze and look around.

There were two others beside him. One man, a tall skinny guy with goggles resting on his forehead and black hair with sharp features. And a woman, she had dark brown hair that twisted in some parts into a pony tail, a bright red jacket on and tan skin. They didn't look like much to Clarke but she wouldn't underestimate them, especially when they had guns in their hands.

She looked over to her father, wondering what she thought of them and by the look on his face he didn't think they were much either. He was much more tense now being so close to the Sky people. It was an awkward silence and tension, it made Clarke uncomfortable, they would never get anywhere like this.

"Hello, I am Clarke and this is my Father Dilios and my sister Anya."

**Tadaa! There you go! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 cause I did x) Please review, favorite, follow if you want more chapters! Not sayin you have to do all three of those but you get my drift. Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! So here is chapter 2, hope you like it! Review!**

Bellamy POV:

The first thing he saw when he entered the clearing was not the big scary man or the intimidating woman on his side and the other man lingering behind, no, he noticed a blonde haired beauty. Her ivory skin stood out like a sore thumb compared to the others dark and tanned skin, along with her way blonde hair. He wasn't really able to make her out until they all approached each other. His hands on his gun were a little sweaty and shaky because he was a tad bit nervous. Jasper wasn't doing any better; he was looking around frantically with his gun at ready. Raven seemed the calmest but her hands were on her gun ready to shoot.

They neared the middle of the bridge and finally came face to face. The blonde beauty was even more exquisite up close. The top of her hair was pulled back along with two braids going to the back of her head that met with two feathers. She was wearing a small amount of armor on her shoulders made of bone and a short brown top that went to her belly button. Her skirt was brown as well and split on both sides in front, probably so she could move easier, and went a ways up her waist, connected together in string instead of a zipper. And she was wearing leather boots that had string wrapped around them with beads on them.

Her bow was over and across her chest on her shoulder and her arrows were on her back. She had black lines of face paint around her eyes, making the lushes green in them pop out. The black paint traced the outer rims of her eyes and went from the end of her eyes to her temple. She had a couple tattoos of bracelets on her arm like her sister and father and one that had some sort of symbol in the middle of it, also like her father and sister. Except her father had his right on his chest from what he could see.

Her voice brought him out of his investigation. "Hello, I am Clarke and this is my father Dilios and my sister Anya." She said pointing to each of them. They had made eye contact when she started talking and haven't broken it. He couldn't help it, her eyes were so memorizing. He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? He stretched his arm to them looking Dilios in the eye.

"Hello, my name is Bellamy, this is Jasper," He said pointing to Jasper. "and this is Raven." He pointed to Raven. The man said nothing, he just stared at Bellamy, it was kinda unnerving. His eyes were hard and trained right on him. He was a whole head taller than Bellamy and way more bigger and intimidating. He glanced at the other female, Anya. She wasn't looking at any of them with her head down, she looked much more nervous than any of them.

"Bell…" His eyes went to the goddess before him. He would usually be upset about anyone other than Octavia calling him Bell but with Clarke, the name just seemed to roll of her tongue and he loved it, he would love to hear her say his name more. She was looking at him and the others, but mostly him, with awe and curiosity.

She took a step near him but her father's arm in her chest stopped her from moving any closer, but she still never stopped looking at him and vice versa. "Father please, I just want to see~" She sang softly to her father. Dilios looked hesitant for a couple seconds before sighing and lowering his arm down, muttering something about woman and like their mother.

Clare stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowed as she studied him. He saw her lips quirk up a tiny bit. She circled them, looking at them closely, sometimes pulling on one of there clothing or hair to feel it. She got to Raven's jacket and put a small hand on it, having it go down Ravens sleeve. "Wow…" She looked Raven in the eyes. "You have beautiful clothing, did you make this?" Raven blushed at the compliment but shook her head smiling some.

"No I didn't, sorry." Clarke frowned at the answer and went back to her original spot in front of Bellamy and beside her father.

"Ok, I'm done now." She said smiling looking at her father. He nodded and looked at Bellamy hard again. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter if that was possible.

"So, you are the leader of the sky people?" Bellamy straightened his shoulders himself and stood as tall as he could and looked at Dilios in the eyes.

"Yes sir. I am the leader of the 100, we came from space back to our home planet. Our people lived here almost 100 years ago before they were wiped out by the war, or at least we thought." He muttered the last part to himself.

"You don't need to remind me Sky man, I remember well. Watching your people in the rockets leave us here to die when I was just a small kid, yes I remember very well." Dilios said coldly. Clarke looked up at him and smacked him on the arm, saying something to him in a language that he didn't understand.

Bellamy's eyes went from Clarke to her father and then back to Clarke. Dilios's shoulders slumped a little and a comical small pout formed on his face before he remembered who was in his presence and wiped it off his face.

Dilios cleared his throat once more. "So, what made the Sky people decide to come back down?"

"Well not all of us came down. Some of us are still on the Ark. They sent us down here because the Ark is dying and they wanted to test to see if the Earth was suitable to live on. We honestly didn't think anyone on Earth was still alive at this point." Bellamy said honestly.

"And what of the burning down of one of our villages?" Dilios asked. Bellamy's eyes widened. Burning down a village? When did that occur?

"I don't understand what you're saying." Dilios's eyes became sharper and his voice raised a hair.

"The one you sent missiles onto and burned down!" Bellamy wracked his brain for whatever Dilios was talking about. His eyes widened.

"Missiles? Oh no, those weren't missiles and they were never intended to hurt anyone. Like I said before, we didn't know anyone lived here. But those were flares of sorts to try to get the people in the Arks attention. We were trying to save 300 people from dying."

"But then you cause 200 deaths!" Dilios yelled. Bellamy's eyes widened again. 200 people? They never meant to hurt anyone; they were just trying to help themselves. But then Bellamy remembered the few people the grounders managed to pick off and suddenly he didn't feel as bad, in fact he was mad now.

"YOU'VE KILLED 9 OF_ MY_ PEOPLE! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU HAVENT KILLED ANY OF US EITHER!" Bellamy yelled to the man. That probably wasn't a good idea but he didn't care. Those were nine of his people that died, the man needed to be yelled at.

Clarke looked frantic. Things weren't going like she expected them to go, they were going the opposite. But then her father gave off a…chuckle…a deep chuckle. Clarke quirked her eyes brow at him and Bellamy looked at him with curious eyes. Why was the man chuckling when he just yelled and insulted him? 

"You've got spunk Bellamy of the Sky People. You sound like a fine leader." Bellamy was shocked. This was so not what he expected the leader to say.

"Sir if I may apologize for yelling…that was a little uncalled for. And I am sorry about your village, we didn't mean to burn it down, it was not our intention. Now um, you asked about Peace?" Bellamy asked.

"Ahh yes. I had been planning on taking my warriors and slaughtering your village but these two woman at my side have prevented me from doing so and I'm now taking a new approach, peace. Since the loss of our village, we need as many warriors as we can get to protect us from major threats, like reapers and mountain men. We don't need to loose more men by going to war with you and I'm sure you would rather not loose more men as well?" It was true, they couldn't risk loosing more men and women than they already had, they were now down to 83 and couldn't risk loosing anymore.

"Yes sir. We're already down to 83 people and cant loose anymore lives, especially in a war." His gaze ventured to Clarke who was looking over the bridge, not paying attention. His lips quirked upward. Dare he say it, but she looked adorable. Her nose was crinkled from her eyes squinting where the sun was in her eyes. "We need peace…" He mumbled still looking at her. Anya noticed and gave a small smile but didn't say anything.

Dilios gave a grunt in reply, his hand stroking his chin in thought looking at the ground. "You said you were trying to signal the 'ark', is that more of your people?"

Bellamy broke his gaze from Clarke and looked to Dilios. "Yes there are more of us and they will be coming down eventually, maybe in a couple months."

Dilios nodded. "You are the leader of your people down here, are you also the leader of the people on the ark?"

"No, I'm not. We weren't even supposed to live down here, they practically sent us here to die." Bellamy stated.

"Then if we come to a peace agreement, how do we know that your other people will honor our agreement?" Bellamy was at an intersection here. What if they didn't honor the agreements? He didn't even want them here; it would be so much better if they just stayed in space.

"You don't know, you'll just have to trust us to talk to the people of the Ark to follow the terms."

"Father…I know part of this was my idea but this is a big risk. If they don't follow the terms we could all die. Maybe we shouldn't have come." Anya spoke out. Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and then her father. He was thinking about taking Anya's idea and not making peace.

Bellamy's heart sped up at the exchange. They needed this peace. He gave Clarke a pleading look. Wanting her to know that he needed her help and that they needed this peace for the both of them. Clarke locked eyes with him and nodded before turning back to her father.

"Father I will not allow you to let this opportunity pass up. This is our one chance to make peace. Look at them; they're just as scared as we are about getting into this war! They don't want harm us father, they will try to convince their other people to follow the terms I just know it! I'll even keep tabs on them if you deem it necessary, try to make them see that we don't want war either! Please you can't just walk away from this!" Clarke pleaded. Lincoln was looking at her with wide eyes. She would leave her village to stay with these…aliens?

Dilios was looking at Clarke with hard eyes. He didn't know what to do but apparently Clarke did. She was too much like her mother. Bellamy looked in between Clarke and Dilios. He was surprised when she said she would stay with his people, not like he wouldn't like that, he would love to get to know her better if she would let him.

"Listen sir, I promise I will do everything in my power to have the people of the Ark follow the agreement. I have a sister back at camp that I need to make sure is safe and protected, I cant do that when we're at war now can I?" He did have a point. If he didn't do whatever he could to make sure this war didn't happen he would be putting his sister in danger.

Clarke looked at her father expectantly. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I will not ask you to go to their camp and stay there like that. Now, I agree to be at peace and if anything changes I will send Lincoln or Clarke to you. Now come girls, Lincoln, we must be going." Dilios said as he turned around to walk back to his horse.

Clarke let out a breath of relief. She did it, she really did it. Bellamy looked to Clarke with a smile on his face. "Thank you princess."

"You're welcome Bellamy." She turned away from him and gave him a wave as she headed towards her father and sister.

Bellamy watched her leave. He already missed her green eyes and ivory skin, not to mention that sweet smile. Oh man he was turning into a lovesick teenager. A snap of fingers in front of his face made him take his eyes away from the blonde beauty.

"Dude…are you still on earth?" Jasper asked snapping his fingers in front of his face. Bellamy swatted his hand away form his face.

"Yes I'm still on earth idiot." Bellamy snapped.

"I can't believe this actually worked Bellamy, good job." She said patting his shoulder.

"Yea yea yea, now come on. We need to get back to camp before dark."

Clarke POV:

"Anya! Wasn't that amazing! I actually touched them!" Anya smiled down at her as she took the braids out of Clarke's hair.

"It was pretty amazing." Anya said softly.

"Oh and that one in the middle? The one with the freckles on his face?" Clarke said dreamily.

"Yes he was pretty handsome wasn't he?" Anya said, too involved in Clarkes hair to really put any emotion in her answer. Although they had been talking about Bellamy all day, ever since they got back to the village she wouldn't shut up about him.

"Why don't you go meet him again then if you're so…fascinated." Lincoln said sarcastically. Clarke was about to tell him to knock it off but that gave her an idea. Would it be so bad that she snuck out tonight to see the Sky people and Bellamy?

"Anya! Put my hair back in its braids please." Clarke said hurriedly.

"But Clarke, you wont be seeing anyone so your hair doesn't have to be up." Anya said curiously.

"Well…yea but I don't want to have to put it back up in the morning." Anya smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing and she wasn't going to stop Clarke from doing it. She was happy for her and it would be humorous to see how this came out.

"Well ok then." She took Clarke's hair and started to braid it again. Lincoln scoffed and walked out of the tent. Clarke watched him leave with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry about him Clarke. He's just jealous, that's what men do. He'll get over it."

"Yea but…why can't he just let me be happy…I don't like him I thought we already had that discussion awhile ago and that he was over it." Clarke said huffing.

Anya giggled. "Like I said, men. Now Clarke, I want you to take your bow when you go and your satchel with herbs in it in case you hurt yourself, oh and don't forget the horn." Clarke started to get nervous.

"What are you talking about Anya, I'm not going anywhere…" Anya smirked and tied off Clarke's hair, sticking her two feathers into the tie.

"There." Clarke turned around in her seat to face Anya.

"So…you wont tell?" Clarke asked. Anya shook her head and started to take out some supplies for Clarkes journey.

"No of course not. What would I get out of telling dad about you sneaking out to meet that Bellamy guy. But you do have to promise to be careful or dad will kill me." She said smirking to Clarke. She grabbed a small satchel off a hook and packed it with the supplies before handing to her. "Now it will take a couple hours for you to get there so use night to your advantage and stay safe. Do you need a coat?"

Clarke shook her head giving her a big smile. "No, its gonna be to hot for that, it'll only get in my way….Thank you Anya." She said as she jumped into Anya's arms giving her a big hug.

"You're welcome now go before Lincoln decides he may say something." Anya said as she pushed Clarke out the tent.

Nothing could make Clarke happier. She was on her way to the Sky people's camp and she couldn't be more excited than she was now. She left at about 8 and it was already dark, she had only been walking for an hour by now. She probably should have taken the coat since it was getting colder but it was summer and wouldn't get down to freezing.

She went over logs and over rocks as she walked. There were deer grazing and birds chirping. She would occasionally see a blue glowing butterfly flying near her. She crawled over a hill and saw a light illuminating the tops of the trees. This is it, their camp. Oh how she was wrong.

They were reapers. But what were they doing out of the mines? She started to crawl back but her elbow snapped a twig. The all looked back at her, their mouths forming in sickening smiles. "Oh shit.." Clarke got up and sprinted away form them as fast as she could. While she dunked under tree limbs she pulled her bow off her shoulder.

She abruptly spun on her foot to face the reapers headed her way and landed on one knee while she took an arrow and put it in her bow. She pulled the string back and aimed. She calmed down her breathing and closed her left eye in concentration. She fired. The arrow flew through the tress and hit dead on in a reapers neck. He let out a strangled loud cry before killing him.

She got off her knee and started running again. Her heart was beating fast as she ran. Her hair whipped around her face as she danced through the trees. She looked to her left to see a reaper running beside her on her right. She took a knife out of a pouch on her skirt and readied it on her hand. The reaper lunged for her and she dunked under him before grabbing his arm and slamming him to the ground. She straddled the dazed reaper and stuck the knife in an artery she knew would kill him instantly.

A hand fisted in her hair sharply and she let out a scream. She was yanked off the dead reaper by her hair and onto her back. She screamed for help. She hated being a damsel in distress but if she didn't get help she would die, she knew that. "HELP!" A hand went across her face and grabbed her cheeks painfully.

The man above her was drooling and grinning sadistically. His finger nails dug into her cheeks making them sting. She took her knife and went for his neck but he caught her wrist and slammed it to the ground harshly, causing her to let go of the knife. This was it, she was going to die.

But heaven shined down on her when the weight on her waist was torn off of her. She instantly took her bow and grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the person who helped her. The figure stood up from the now dead grounder and looked at her. She could see his face but she heard a click and then her face was bathed in light, causing her to squint but still had her bow pointed.

A gasp rang out and the light faded from her face and went to her chest. She heard footsteps and pulled her bow back. "Stay back." The footsteps stopped.

"Princess…" The voice was calm and soothing but worried. She instantly knew who it was from the voice and what they said. She lowered her bow slowly, still a little cautious and stood up from her knee.

"Bellamy?" She asked. The light traveled from her to Bellamy's face, proving to her who it was. She put her bow and arrow back on her back smiling. She didn't know what came over her but she jumped into his arms hugging him. He was a bit surprised and didn't hug her back immediately but when he got his mind together he returned the hug ten fold.

He hadn't known who it was at first when he heard the scream for help but he knew it sounded familiar. What he came to was a reaper over another person. He didn't know if It was one the 100 or a grounder but he couldn't take any chances. He had immediately took the grounder off the person and guess what his surprise was when he saw Clarke's hair and ivory skin shine in the dim moonlight?

"Damn it Clarke, what the hell are you doing out here?" He asked in her hair. They still hadn't let go of each other for whatever reason and he wasn't about to any time soon.

"I-I was going to see you and your people but I ran into three reapers." She said breathlessly. She was still quite winded from running the distance. She had been scared and still was. She was shaking and she could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. She hated crying. Ever since she cried for her mother she hated it. But now she couldn't really stop the tears from leaking out.

Bellamy pulled back and away form Clarke to look down at her tear stricken face. He cooed at her and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheeks. She grabbed his wrists wanting to have him close. "Its ok Clarke, you're ok." He whispered to her gently. He kissed the top of her head and kept wrapped his arms back around her shoulders.

"We-we need to get out of here, other reapers would have heard that and are coming." Clarke said wiping her eyes. Bellamy took her hand. "Come on I know just the place to hide. He squeezed her hand and went to pick up her knife before leading her through the woods. She was wiping her eyes furiously. She didn't want to cry in front of Bellamy. They walked for a couple minutes before stopping.

She looked around, expecting a hut or something but it was just more woods around them. "W-what…" She looked down at Bellamy to see him moving leaves around. She heard a big bang and crouched down beside him. She saw him moving the leaves and unearthed a door of some kind.

"It's a bunker that spacewalker found a couple weeks ago. I don't know if he still uses it or not but we can use it for now." He said unlocking the door.

"Spacewalker?" Clarke asked. He opened the door.

"Oh yea, sorry. His actual name if Finn but I call him spacewalker. Now come on." He motioned for her to go into the bunker. She was a little skeptical at first, she did just meet Bellamy but she felt like she could trust him. She put her feet in first and felt a ladder. She turned onto her stomach and lowered herself down the ladder.

Her feet touched the ground and she let go of the ladder to look around. She heard the door shut loudly up above her. Everything was dark and she could barley see anything. She heard Bellamy's feet touch the ground behind her and she looked around some more. "Bell…I cant see anything.." She whispered into the dark.

She felt a hand touch her waist to move her over and she thanked God it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. She didn't have any clothing near her belly button where he just so happened to touch her. It felt like fire and electricity on her skin. Bellamy turned on the light he had blinded her with before and shined it around the room looking for something. He brought out some matches form a drawer and started to light candles around the room.

Soon the room was bathed in light and she could see the bunker. There was a bed in the corner, a couch with…pencils?! She immediately went to the pencils and found colored pencils with them. And there was paper, oh God she was in love.

"What do you got there Princess?" Bellamy asked her. She took the pencils and paper in her hand and held them up.

"Do you know what this is?" She said excitedly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea…it's paper and pencils."

"Exactly! I've always wanted to have these two, special things. All I have to draw with is charcoal and rocks but this…this is amazing! Please let me draw you!" She said quickly, pushing herself onto his chest. He stared down at her weirdly. She was looking up at him with big eyes, but then she realized how weird she must sound and she backed off.

"Ahh, umm, sorry about that. I kinda got excided." She said looking away from him and putting the utensils up. He grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"No…no, its ok. Draw me like one of your French girls." He said jokingly. But the look on her face made him rethink what he said. "Umm..forget what I said, but you can draw me. I'll sit right here like a good boy." He said plopping down on the couch. Clarke squealed and grabbed the colored pencils and paper and sat down in front of him. She drew for hours and he was starting to get drowsy but he would stay awake for her.

Just the look of concentration on her face was enough for him to want to carry the Earth on his shoulders for her. She would look down at her paper and bite her lip in thought, then look back up at him for minuets before going right back to drawing. Just the look in her eyes was enough for him to stay up. Plus, he wanted to see how she saw him.

"Done!" She said putting the pencils down on the table behind her. "Now, I must throw caution. I've never drawn with actual pencils and paper before so it may not be that good but can I say…you have a beautiful face Bellamy." She said still soaked up in her drawing. She probably didn't even know what came out of her mouth just now. He smiled at her and stood to look at her drawing.

She was incredibly talented with a pencil. She even got the smallest of details he didn't even know about himself. He looked to his right on her shoulder to see that she wasn't starring at the picture anymore, but at him. He smirked slightly at her and used his finger to brush away a strand of hair in her face.

"I'm not the only one in this bunker who has a beautiful face." She blushed and looked back down at her drawing, a small smile on her face.

"Would you do me a favor?" She asked him. He sat down beside her.

"Sure princess."

"Can you take my hair down? Unbraid it? My sister Anya usually does it for me but she's not here so…" He moved himself to sit behind her and took the feathers out, placing them on the table. He started to unwind her golden hair, which caused shivers to go down Clarke's spine whenever he accidently touched her neck.

When he got her hair unbraided he was tempted to kiss that unblemished neck of hers but thought against it, thinking she would think he was weird. He ran he fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp lightly causing small moans of pleasure to escape her lips. He decided that that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He stopped running his fingers through her hair and stood up, not missing the small whimper of disappointment from her. "Come on princess, we need to go to sleep. You take the bed and I'll take the couch." He said shooing her away from the couch. She walked to the bed and looked at it before stripping down. He couldn't help it when his eyes wandered to her. She was just in straps and underwear now, and the straps did nothing to hide his imagination. Her body was toned and lean, not an ounce of fat to be seen.

But she wasn't the only one who had something to show. He took of his shirt and threw it on the ground creating noise. Clarke turned her head and widened her eyes. The man in front of her wasn't just handsome…could she call him a hunk? Would that be rude? His stomach was tight and his muscles would flex every time he moved an inch. He was toned and didn't have fat anywhere, she wasn't that mesmerized by the abs though, considering she did live in a village with strong men she was used to it. But he stuck out from the rest of them. He had no bumps on him saying how many he has killed unlick her who had two, now they could add two more from the two reapers she killed.

He looked over at her and smirked when he caught her looking at him. She looked away quickly and threw the blankets back and got into the bed. She sighed when she made contact with the comfortable mattress and snuggled in deeper. But she was cold…well kinda.

"Bell?" She whispered. He looked at her from the couch.

"I'm cold…" It wasn't a second later before he sighed, chuckling some and getting up. He crossed over her body and pulled back the covers behind her, getting into the bed himself. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Goodnight princess.."

"Goodnight Bell" She said before her vision went black and all she could feel was the heat from his body and the smell of woods and smoke.

**There ya have it! Next chapter is maybe next weekend…probably. So yea…Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had major…major writing block and plus I've been out of town for a while and left my computer. Excuse the writing errors, I haven't had time to re-read but I will update it tomorrow probably. So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it! Review!**

**I do not own the 100…but I wish I did.**

Clarke woke up feeling snug. She wasn't too hot, wasn't to cold, she felt just right. She felt a weight over her hip that was softly ticking her stomach. She took in a deep breath and stretched, putting her hands over her head. She moved over onto her back and looked over to her side. He was hard to see without much light but he was there, lightly smiling at her. She smiled back some but looked away, if she continued like this she would never get up.

She used her elbows to push her upper body out of bed. The arm around her waist fell into her lap and tightened around her. Bellamy's body seemed to migrate towards her form and he snuggled his head into her lower back. His breath and nose tickled her skin there. She felt heat rise into her cheeks as she looked at him.

"I need to get up Bell…" She mumbled down at him. He grunted in response and moved his head into her lap. Her hand had a mind of its own and maneuvered her fingers in his hair lightly scratching.

"Come on Bell I'm serious, I need to get up, unless you want my father to raid your camp?" He let out a sigh and raised his head.

"Fine, fine." He said quickly. He crawled over her slowly, making sure to give her a view of his stomach. She knew he was doing it on purpose, the Jerkface. Finally after what felt like hours to Clarke his foot touched the ground and he pushed off the bed, standing up straight. He went over to his clothes and started to get dressed.

She threw the covers over to her side and slung her feet out from under them. Her feet touched the rather cold floor and she instantly scrunched up her toes. She grabbed her hair tie beside her and instead of taking the time to braid her hair she just took two strips of hair on the sides of her face and tied them together in the back and slipped the two feathers in.

She pushed off the bed and put on her shirt and slid her skirt up her legs and onto her hips snugly. She felt eyes on her burning into her back but decided to not say anything. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on and went for her satchel and bow and arrow. Her drawing she drew last night was still lying beside it. She did have to admit to herself, she did a pretty good job on his face considering the low light and her first time drawing with pencil and paper.

She grabbed a couple sheets of paper and some pencils and stuffed them into her satchel, along with her drawing. Looking around to make sure she wasn't leaving anything she saw Bellamy already at the ladder climbing up. She hit the table with her leg and moved it, creating a squeaking noise. A candle fell from it so she bent down to pick it up but didn't notice her drawing, that she really didn't secure properly, flutter out of satchel and float under the table.

She rose up after putting the candle back onto the table. All the others were already blown out by Bellamy so she went over to the ladder. She really liked this place; it felt so cozy and warm. She wondered where the people who built this place were, if they had made it through the nuclear war. But judging from the size of the bunker and how un-used it was, they probably didn't even get here in time and if they did they probably wouldn't have lasted very long.

Bellamy unlocked the door making a loud screeching noise that echoed through the small bunker. Light flooded into the dark bunker, illuminating everything around her. The chill of the early morning weather flowed into the hole and expanded into the small bunker, causing a small chill to wrack Clarke's body. Maybe she should have brought that coat Anya tried to make her bring.

Bellamy's body disappeared up into the outside world and out of the bunker. Clarke gripped the ladder and repositioned her satchel over her shoulder so it couldn't slip off. She climbed the ladder and instantly felt much, much better out in the open. There was fresh dew on the grass around her as her hands gripped the grass to pull herself up.

A hand on her elbow tugged her along the way to make sure she didn't loose grip on the flimsy grass and fall backwards. Fog littered the world around them making the air moisture. She grabbed onto Bellamy's arm to pull her up. She blew the few strands of hair out of her hair and looked around.

"Do you know how to get back to your camp?" Bellamy asked. Clarke bit her lip and grinded it in between her teeth, an old habit she picked up when her mother was still alive. This was how she thought; to be honest she didn't even really think that she did it until Anya had told her she did it. It never registered to her that she bit her lip that much.

"Umm, yea I should. I know this forest like the back of my hand, it shouldn't take that long for me to find my way back." Clarke said, still looking into the fog, trying to find the right route.

Bellamy stared at her mouth. He didn't know if she realized she was butchering her lip. It looked painful to him but to her it didn't even looked like she knew she was hurting herself. He reached out his hand and put it on her cheek, reaching his thumb up to her lips, he pulled her broken lips out from in between her teeth.

It was swollen and red, but it wasn't bleeding which was good. His hand lingered on her cheek and lips before he pulled it away and cleared his throat, a dusty pink tinge on his cheeks.

"So uh, c-can we meet again or…?" Why the hell was he stuttering? He never stuttered, he didn't even think that was possible for him. Damn this is ridiculous. He's acting like a lovesick teenager for Christ sakes. Clarke smirked up at him, watching him squirm and blush talking to her boosted her ego big time, but she wouldn't tease him about it.

"Yea, we can if you want. I know this beautiful place just over there to north a couple miles that I go to every now and again when I want to think. It's a cave kinda, like a natural hot springs. The door is hidden by vines but I'm sure you'll be able to find it." Clarke smiled up at him. She had never told anyone about her secret place, not even Lincoln, but she felt she could trust Bellamy. Even if he betrayed her trust she could kill him no problem (yea right, like she would want to).

"Um…" Even if Bellamy thought he was invincible, he was still new to this forest and would have trouble finding the cave, he was still human you know. But he didn't want to ask for help, he was too stubborn. Clarke noticed his small predicament. She looked down to the ground, trying to find something so she could help him find his way there.

There was a white flower, it was big enough to spot if you were looking for it but didn't cause too much attention. She went over to it and plucked it form the tree. "This is how I will get you there. Just look for this flower and follow them from your camp, they'll lead you to where you need to go." She said handing him the flower.

Bellamy looked at the flower in his hand before nodding and putting it into his backpack. But then he froze. Clarke watched him, as he didn't move for a moment. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but his large hand covered her mouth before she even got a sound out.

"Shhh." He said quickly. His eyes scouted the area, looking for what she had no idea. Her heart was staring to pound in her chest; she didn't know what was going on. It slightly irked her how he was protecting her like this, she thought it was sweet but she could take care of herself, if anything, it should be her protecting him from the dangers in the forest, not him.

Her ears picked up multiple cracks in the woods around them, they were footsteps, but they weren't from her village. Her people were more trained then to let their footsteps echo through the woods. Maybe reapers but they mostly stayed in the mines; she had no idea why they were out last night. So they must have been from the Bellamy's village.

"You need to get out of here Clarke, find me later tomorrow night with the whole flower thing, but if they find you now they'll kill you." He said quickly before pushing her away. She ran the route she had picked while she was talking to Bellamy. Thank God that it was fogy this morning or else whoever was going to see Bellamy would have definitely spotted her.

She heard voiced behind her now, her hearing being heightened by the loss of sight from the fog. Her feet made barley any noise as she ran across the forest floor. It would take her a couple hours to get home; no doubt her father and Lincoln would put her into interrogation when she got home. Maybe if she killed something she would have an excuse. She slowed down to a walk, her eyes scanning for something alive, maybe a deer or rabbit, panther if she's lucky.

It was hard to see though, she would have to go into a field and get out of the dense trees if she wanted to get anything. It made it worse that the sun was out, making it harder to see through the fog. She knew where she was going by now and knew there was a field she would come across soon.

She took her bow off of her shoulders and held it in her hands. Her hand reached back and grasped an arrow, the feathers of Finch bird tickling her fingers as she put the arrow on the string of her bow. She walked for maybe 15 minuets before she got to the clearing. She crouched down at the edge of the clearing and waited. It was maybe an hour before a deer came into the clearing.

It white fluffy tail twitching behind it as it walked. It's nose was stuck in the air, smelling to air for predators lurking around. Thankfully, the wind was going to her from the deer, not the other way around so the deer couldn't smell her. She waited for the deer to get a little closer before drawing back her bow.

Her mother had said to her when she was young that she was the best with a bow in the entire village. And after the years she had only gotten better. She placed the string right onto her cheek and lips. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes, keeping her body steady. She waited till the wind was the calmest before letting the string go.

The arrow hit the deer right in the shoulder. It jumped; shocked that something out of nowhere just impaled its shoulder before trying to run off. It didn't make it far before stumbling and falling onto the ground. She stood up and jogged to the still breathing deer before crouching down in front of it. Her hand drew her knife from her holster on her leg. She put her hand over the deer's muzzle to hold it down before slipping her knife into its neck, killing it instantly.

Now for the fun part…gutting. 15 minuets and 100 gags later, she wiped her hands on the grass around her before grabbing the deer's' feet and hoisting it over her hand and onto her shoulders. She let out a struggled grunt as the weight weighed her down. She needed to get home before a panther got a whiff of the smell and tracked her.

Her bow was grinding into her skin so she flipped it around to where it was backwards on her shoulder. The sun was high in the sky by now and the fog was already dispersed. Birds were flying around her and she could here the crows and hawks above her, following her and the dead deer on her back. One had dared to sweep down and try to get a piece before she swatted the damn thing away. Ugh…this would be a long day.

Bellamy watched Clarke's form disappeared into the fog. He didn't want her to be found, not yet anyways, people in the camp still hated the grounders even though they made a peace treaty with them.

"Hey Bellamy! What are you doing here?" A voice yelled into the fog. Finn appeared through the fog walking towards him with his backpack on.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Finn frowned and raised his hands in the air surrendering.

"No reason, just wondering." Bellamy looked at Finn quizzically.

"Why are you even out of the camp?" Bellamy asked. No one should be out of the camp walls without his permission and since he wasn't there, Finn didn't have permission.

"Well since you didn't come back from night patrol we got worried and this morning we sent out some people too look for you." Finn said as he went over to Bellamy. He glanced down at his 'secret' bunker to see the hatch was open.

"Have you been down in the bunker?" Finn said pointing to the open hatch.

"Yea, I had to sleep there last night after a cloud of acid fog rolled in, that's why I didn't come back last night." Bellamy said. He was a master at lying, his voice never wavered and he kept direct eye contact with Finn. He wasn't nervous, he didn't have to be, and not to Finn at least, he couldn't do anything to him if he tried.

"Well…ok, I was just going to get a couple pencils and paper for some blueprints for a hut Miller wants to draw out and build. He had drew it last night in the ground but the dew kinda…melted it away and he just stared at it all morning." Bellamy's lips quirked at Millers attitude. He was a nice guy and was really the only one in the camp Bellamy trusted with his life.

"Ok, go ahead, I'll meet you back at camp." Bellamy said moving away from the opening to the bunker as he walked back to camp.

Finn watched Bellamy disappear. The fog had lifted slightly but it was still shrouding the ground making it still hard to see feet in front of you. He looked down to the hatch before crouching in front of it and lowering himself into the hole. There was a clear sign of Bellamy sleeping here since the candles were almost gone now from being lit all night.

Finn looked around for a piece of paper and found one on the ground. He picked it up and saw a glimpse of something on the back. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the very good drawing of Bellamy on the paper. Whoever drew this was clearly a talented artist and it couldn't have been a drawing from the people who made this…unless Bellamy was a time traveller. But who would have drawn this? That's when Finn started to look around. He noticed that instead of one pillow having a dent in it, two of them did which means two people slept there.

Not to mention some of the papers were missing. He would have to ask Bellamy about it when he got back to camp. He grabbed the paper and pencils and stuffed them into his backpack before he climbed back up the ladder.

Bellamy saw the wall of the camp from over the hill, the fog now cleared from the area. He walked up to the gate and pounded on it.

"Open up!" The gate instantly opened, everyone on post already knowing his voice and not wanting to go against that voice. A blob instantly hit his chest making him take a couple steps back. His eyes glanced down to be met with black hair much like his. He wrapped his arms around Octavia and buried his nose into her air, kissing her head.

"I'm alright O." He said reassuringly. Moving his hands up and down her arms trying to get her to calm down.

"I was worried about you big bro, thought you skipped out on me." She said smiling up at him. She lightly punched him in the arm (for her) but for him it was pretty hard causing him to grab his shoulder, grunting slightly. If Octavia noticed she really didn't care as she grabbed his hand.

"Come on big bro, you have some explaining to do." Before she could pull him forward he slipped his hand out of hers.

"Listen O, I'll talk to you later, I need to take a few minutes…or hours." He mumbled the last part to himself. Right now he had to think about what happened last night. Octavia watched him walk to his tent. Oh yea, something was wrong with him. He would definitely be talking to her after his…'few minuets'.

Bellamy was lying down on his back, his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. It felt like an hour to him but it had probably only been a couple minuets since he got into his tent. His entire mind had been thinking, not about survival, not about the grounders, but about a grounder, an exotic, blonde headed grounder. He usually wouldn't allow his mind to be engulfed with thoughts of a girl, especially one he just met.

He wasn't some…love sick teenager who thought about women he couldn't have, no, he actually went out and got them, then discarded them. It used to be all about the sex to him with girls, but now that…that blonde haired exotic grounder princess just changed his views. This girl, who he had slept with but never touched in an inappropriate way, was very different.

He had never been in a relationship, especially a long one for that matter. That just wasn't him. But now that he met Clarke, his mind was starting to warm up to the idea of pursuing a relationship with her. It' not like it would hurt anything, they did have a treaty with their villages and them together didn't violate it. Well…that he knew of anyways. Her father was a very intimidating man…and her sister.

Speaking of sister, would he be able to tell Octavia about his new fascination with the grounder princess. She was up with the gossip around the camp but if he told her not to tell anyone he was sure she wouldn't. He knew she would question him about it, it's not like he didn't have a choice not to tell her, and she would pry it out of him anyways. But he didn't even think about Finn which is who he should be worrying about.

He rose up from his make shift bed and stood up. Bellamy opened the flap to come face to face with an Octavia already waiting for him. She was smirking up at him with her arms crossed in front of her. She knew…shit she knew something. The courage he had just a few second ago just deflated to a small chipmunk.

"I think you have something you want to tell me big bro." She didn't wait for him to invite her inside she just brushed by him and into the tent. Bellamy's mouth went into a straight line as he watched her sit on his bed, looking at him expectantly.

"So, start talking." Her voice left no room for arguing. He sighed and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well…you know when we went to meet the grounders the other day?" He asked. Octavia wrinkled her nose at him and nodded.

"Yea but wh-" Bellamy interrupted her.

"Well the grounder princess we met that day, Clarke, was out and about while I was on patrol and she was in trouble with reapers so I went to help her-"

Octavia stood up and looked at him. "You went by yourself! You could have been hurt Bell!"

"And when I got there she had pretty much taken care of the problem and we were worried about more coming so we ran to the bunker-"

"You didn't come back and get help?"

"And we kinda slept there the night." He finished. Octavia stood staring at him with no emotion. She held up her index finger, her eyes now squished shut.

"You fucking slept with the grounder princess? Are you a moron Bell! I knew you were stupid but that tops the cake!" She yelled at him, her arms flailing in the air as she paced in front of him. Bellamy's eyes widened as he took in what she said and how it sounded when he said they slept together.

"Wait! No O I didn't mean it like that! She was cold so she asked me to sleep beside her not…with her." Although he wouldn't have minded that. Octavia stopped pacing and gave him a questioning look.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" She asked.

"God no." Octavia furrowed her brows together.

"Is…is she that ugly?" Bellamy's eyes widened again.

"Jesus no, she's beautiful." His cheeks flushed pink as he said that.

Octavia raised her eyebrow again smirking up at him. "Bellamy Blake thinks a girl is beautiful? And you didn't sleep with her? I've got to meet this girl if she changed you that's much." Bellamy sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Well, actually I'm supposed to meet her later tomorrow night a-"

"Great! I've got to talk to this mysterious gi-"

"Actually, I'm meeting her at this special place and I would love for you to come but…" Octavia smiled up at him and patted his shoulder.

"I understand Bell, you want her all to yourself don't ya?"

Without even realizing he said, "Yea." The silence...Bellamy's eyes widened at what he said and started shaking his head and waving his hands.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean-Well…" Octavia smiled and laughed at his state.

"It's ok big bro, I'm done teasing you. But really, have her come sometime soon or something so I can meet her." Octavia said before throwing away the flap and walking outside. Bellamy could feel his cheeks blazing so he covered his cheeks with his hands. 'God I'm so pathetic.' He mumbled to himself.

He heard the sound of the tent being moved again and light flood into the room. "What do you want O?" He said without turning around. No answer came to him so he turned around to see spacewalker, not Octavia.

"Spacewalker…what the hell are you doing in here?" He asked. No one was allowed to just barge into his tent like this.

"I actually have a question for you." Finn didn't allow him to say anything before he reached into his backpack and pulled out a paper. But not just any paper, it had his face on it. Bellamy's heart dropped. It was Clarke's drawing. Damn it, he thought she took that with her?

"Not to mention I noticed you weren't the only one who slept there last night." Bellamy just stared at Finn. He had no lies to cover that up, what could he say? He slept with a ghost?...That could draw? Hell no…maybe Finn wouldn't freak out when he told her he made friends with the grounder princess.

He sighed and rubbed his face again; man he was doing that a lot recently. "Look, I found the grounder princess last night and took her to the bunker after she was attacked by some reapers. Then she drew that and I guess she forgot it before she left, anything else?" He shouldn't have to be scared of telling spacewalker about his new relationship with Clarke. He was the leader of this camp damn it! He could do what he wanted.

"So you slept with the grounder princess? Do you want to start a war Bellamy!" Finn yelled at him. His fist crinkling part of the drawing. Bellamy had apparently gotten soft in the past couple of days that he met Clarke. Bellamy strode up to Finn and fisted his collar into his hand, shaking him a bit.

"Don't act like I'm stupid spacewalker. I can do whatever the hell I want and you shouldn't question it. Who I sleep with and who I don't isn't any of your fucking business." He said sternly. He reached his hand out and swiped the drawing out of Finns hand and went over to his bed, setting it down. "Now get out of my fucking tent." He heard the flap swish as Finn walked outside.

He was agitated. He had been in such a good mood this morning and spacewalker had to come and ruin it. Maybe yelling at some kids will get his mind off of everything.

Clarke huffed as she made it to the gate of her village. Men noticed her and rushed to her, taking the deer off of her shoulders. She groaned in relief as the weight of the deer was lifted. She saw Anya running to her as she walked into the village and opened her arms for her. Anya ran into her and hugged her tight.

"You didn't come home last night, I was worried." Anya mumbled into her hair. Clarke was taking deep breaths; she had just carried a hundred pound or more deer for an hour trough the woods, she was winded.

"Sorry…" Clarke mumbled into Anya's shoulder. "Has father noticed?" Clarke asked. Anya chuckled as she stroked Clarke's hair.

"You're lucky fathers been to busy to even breathe this morning to even notice you were gone." Anya said pulling away from Clarke. She pulled a piece of hair out of Clarke's mouth as Clarke's eyes were shut in exhaustion.

"Jesus Clarke, you look like you called out of your own grave…was he that bad in bed?" Clarke's eyes widened as Anya said that and her cheeks turned into a dusty pink.

"No! I didn't sleep with him I just met the guy!" Clarke said hurriedly. Anya chuckled and put her arm over Clarke's shoulders.

"Now, you are going to go into detail of what happened and you are not going to leave out anything." Anya whispered to her as they walked to Clarke's hut. Clarke giggled at Anya and nodded. They went into the hut and Clarke dumped her satchel near her homemade hammock and discarded her bow by the entrance.

She rubbed her shoulders as she sat down on the leather seat. Anya plopped down beside her looking at her like a six year old. Clarke smiled lightly at her and pulled her legs onto the bench sitting Indian style facing her.

"Ok, so I had left the village traveled maybe an hour and a half, it's a lot longer to the camp then you would think, but I never made it to the camp. I had thought I was there because I had seen a fire but…they were reapers. I don't know why they were out of the mines but they saw me and attacked. I killed a couple but one got me and guess who saved me? Bellamy! So we were worried more would come so he took me to some type of bunker made for the war and they have pencils Anya! And paper! So of course I drew him and then we kinds…slept together…but not like that! Just side by side." Clarke finished. Anya had held onto her every word as she finished her story.

Yes she was a little upset that Clarke was attacked by reapers but she knew Clarke could handle herself so she didn't worry much. But she was very intrigued when she said she drew the sky person Bellamy.

"Well, let me see the drawing." Anya said hurriedly. Clarke smiled brightly and reached behind her grabbing her satchel. Oh Anya would be so proud of her, everyone knew about her ability to draw and she was usually the one who would design the huts or meeting places for the village. She opened up her satchel and looked for the paper but she couldn't find it.

Her heart started beating fast, as she looked harder but still nothing. "Damn it! It must of fell out!" Clarke's heart dropped as she realized it wasn't in her satchel. She loved that picture…that was her first drawing she had ever down with an actual pencil and paper.

Clarke felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. "It's alright Clarke, I'm sure you already made another meeting with the guy, you can just draw another one." Anya said, trying to make light of the situation. She knew Clarke loved memories; especially ones she could keep and feel, even look at. And the pictures she drew were great things Clarke could use to preserve memories.

Clarke has drawings of Gorgo, their mother, their father, her, and Lincoln. She drew everything she found precious to her so she could look at them when she felt lonely. Neither of them noticed the dark shadow on the other side of the entrance to the hut vanish.

Lincoln was jealous, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. Clarke was meeting with that sky person and she even slept with him, not to mention drew him. He huffed as he walked around the village. He could tell her father, but she would hate him for that, how was he supposed to win her over if he got her in trouble like that. He stared at the ground thinking. He had to do something to get Clarke back to him. And he would do anything, no matter the cost. He just hoped Clarke wouldn't hate him in the long run.

**Finally! 11 pages of writing can realllly make you exhausted, not to mention when your computer thinks its funny to erase half your story, but anyways, I will be doing an update on this chapter tomorrow so be patient. So yea….Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I know its been long and I'm sorry, but I did want to say thank you or the reviews I've gotten, they're all really sweet so thank you. Anyways, here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

**I don't own the 100**

Clarke was jumpy, no that would be a lie, she was practically bouncing off the walls right now. Tonight was the night that she was supposed to go see Bellamy again. She should have left by now since she needed to go pick up some flowers but Lincoln was practically breathing down her neck.

She didn't know what he was doing. Every time she would try to slip away he would attach his hip to hers and wouldn't leave her side. Anya tried to steal him away a couple times but even then he wasn't a foot away from her. She was worried she wasn't going to be able to see Bellamy.

"Clarke!" Clarke's eyes blinked, bringing her back to earth. Lincoln was standing beside her, his mouth in a straight line as his hand waved in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

Clarke grabbed his hand, moving it away from her face. "What Lincoln?" Her voice came out snappy.

Lincoln recoiled a few inches when she snapped at him. Clarke sighed and wiped her hand down her face in agitation. "Listen Lincoln, is there something you want?"

Lincoln stared down at her. He couldn't tell her that the only reason he was following her around was because he didn't want her to meet the Sky boy, she would be mad at him then.

"Umm, no, not really I'm just trying to hang out with you. Over the couple days you've been pretty distant," Lincoln paused, watching her reaction. "Is there a specific reason why?" Clarke's heart jumped a couple inches into her throat and she was sure her face paled a shade. He couldn't possibly know that she sneaked out to see Bellamy could he?

Clarkes POV

A million different scenarios raced through my head, predicaments and accusations I could be faced with if he actually knew…what would I do? Better yet, what would my father do…but it shouldn't be a problem. They did have a treaty after all so it shouldn't hurt anything.

"Damn it Clarke, I can't seem to hold your attention for even a minuet can I?" Lincolns voice cut me out of my mussing. I frowned at his accusation, it wasn't hard to see that he liked me; actually it was painfully obvious. And don't get me wrong, Lincoln is a wonderful man, he practically has the women of our tribe kneeling at his feet. But…I grew up with him and my feelings for him never veered off from brother. At one point I wanted to love him, to be in love with him. He helped me out of my hard time when my mother died. And I tired to love him, but I couldn't, my heart wouldn't accept it.

My God, look at me, rambling in my head again. "I'm sorry Lincoln, I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now." I murmured to him. I hated to lie to him like this, not tell him the full story of things. When we were little we used to tell each other everything, embarrassing or not. His face right now though, it showed so much hurt and guilt, I'm sure mine looked the same. Wait…guilt?

"Look…Clarke, I miss how we used to be. How about just you and me, for the whole day. Maybe we can go hunting together like we used to?" Lincolns voice sounded desperate and wanting. Maybe I could use some time to myself in the woods just to think about things. I knew I had my meeting with Bellamy but I'm sure he could wait a day. I found myself nodding before I could really stop myself.

"Clarke, I don't know. Maybe it's not such a good idea, ya know, for you to be alone with him, especially now." I looked at Anya, the sides of my mouth quirked down, my eyes narrowed and my head tilted.

"Now why would you think that? He's my best friend Anya, he wouldn't hurt me."

"Clarke…I'm just trying to look out for you. With him just asking this out of the blue right after you saw Bellamy?...It just doesn't sit right with me." I knew what she was doing; she was taking her role as overprotective sister now. I knew where she was coming from to, it didn't really make much sense to me either but I needed this time to think some things out and Lincoln just so happened to give me the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Anya, I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." Anya smiled at me lightly and moved over to me on the bed, bringing me in for a small hug.

"You need to promise me you'll be ok Clarke." Her breath was warm on the top of my head where her chin lay. She was always so worrisome.

"I promise Anya." I felt her lips quirk up on top of my head and she pulled away from me, holding my body at arms length.

"Okay, I trust you." She said patting me shoulder. She stretched off the animal fur mattress and walked outside, no doubt to talk to Lincoln I'm sure. Her and Lincoln almost had a mother and son relationship, it was kind of weird if you listened to how they talked to each other sometimes.

She came back into the tent moments later wearing a broad grin on her sharp features. "Lincoln tells me that he will take very good care of you and if he doesn't he will be not be able to add to the gene pool." She said it so casually it was quite eerie. Anya could be a very scary person when she wanted to be, sometimes she didn't even have to try, like now for example. I didn't really know how to respond to such a comment so I nodded.

I got up from the plush furs and grabbed my bow and arrows, swinging them around my back to rest across my torso and back on the side of my shoulder. I thought about bringing a coat but decided against it, my logic telling me that since it wasn't that cold the other night it shouldn't be very cold tonight.

Anya gave me one last serious look before moving over to the side to let me pass her. When I opened the tent flap Lincoln was already waiting for me, his pretty much bald head reflecting light into peoples eyes around him making me giggle slightly. Once I walked out Lincolns face instantly morphed into a frown.

"Where is your coat?" He mutters. I shrug at him.

"Didn't think I would need it." He hesitates with whatever he is going to say before roughly pushing past me, his eyes flickering with agitation, into the tent behind me. I raise my eyebrow at his retreating form, what the hell is he so worked up about? He came out only a few moments later with my leather jacket clutched in his hand.

His free hand gravitates toward me and takes my bow and arrows from me. His fingers ghost across my shoulder to turn me around and grasps each arm to slip them into a sleeve. I could feel him behind me, awfully close I might add. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my ear before his hand drifted around my head, gently grabbing my chin between his fingers. He tilted my head up and pulled it towards him.

His eyes were full of agitation and desire, it was unnerving to me. I could feel his natural gravitational pull trying to get my mouth to meet his as his head lowered only slightly. No, I couldn't do this, the entire time my stomach churned, and not in a pleasurable way.

I cleared my throat and stepped back, freeing myself from his pull. My eyes went everywhere but his body and face and embarrassingly enough I could feel my cheeks heating up from the interaction. My hand went for my bow and arrows, taking them away from his hold before putting them back on my shoulder.

I felt myself start gnawing on my lip before I turned around and walked away from him, hoping he caught the message to follow me and not bring up anything that just happened. As we walked a couple people stopped us and told us to be careful while we were out and to keep a watchful eye out for Sky people.

For some reason a lot of the villagers still didn't like the Sky people. I guess I can understand where they are coming from; these unknown people just fell out of the sky with no warning and started claiming our land along with our resources. But we also had to understand that they didn't even know we existed until we almost killed some of them….actually we did but that's beside the point.

Lincoln was stiff and distant the entire way through the woods and through the hunt. Because of his immature attitude, we only caught a few rabbits. The guy is literally so tense, he couldn't pull his own bow back. Whatever happened back there in the village must have really affected him. I almost felt bad about it but it's not my fault.

Ok, this has gone too far. "Lincoln, are you going to act like a 5 year old our entire trip or are you going to talk? This was supposed to be a fun thing." I put my arm in front of him to stop him from walking and looked him in the eyes. They burned with untold emotions and were so glazed over I couldn't read them.

"I know…I'm sorry I ruined this for you." He muttered. Yea you better, you made me miss my meeting with Bellamy. I hate to think that he might spend the whole night looking for my flowers that would never appear.

Oh no…

What if he was mad at me? What if he thought I just blew him off? Everything was just rushing through my mind, trying to find the worst scenario that could happen.

"You have that look on your face again…You're thinkin about him aren't you? The Sky boy?" He murmured to me, his face holding no emotions. My breath hitched as I gazed at him. The sun was setting giving him an eerie glow. How did he know?

Everything about this moment was making my skin tingle. The wind blowing around us, taking the leafs with it causing them to dance through the tree tops. When they brushed up against me it was like an electric buzz. Lincoln was scaring me…something wasn't right with him and that scared me.

I opened my mouth slightly only to get one words out. "How…" How did he know? He shouldn't know that I know Bellamy…unless he was listening to me and Anya speak. Now my curiosity and worry were replaced with agitation and fury. I can't believe he listened in on our conversation!

"You listened…you listened in on something you weren't supposed to Lincoln, why!?" I was mad enough to yell at him now; he invaded my privacy! That's why he brought me out here, so I couldn't see him. It all made since now. His eyebrows scrunched up in almost curiosity, like he was wondering why I was mad at him. God doesn't he understand?

"You can't just listen in on my conversations like that Lincoln." I said more softly than before. My irritation was at the same level but maybe if I came with a different approach he would actually answer me and not just look at me like this.

"You can't go see him Clarke…" His whispered voice came through almost desperate. I had no words for him. Now he was telling me what to do?

"Clarke…you don't get it…I don't get it. Every time you think about that..that outsider, your face lights up. Why doesn't that happen with me?" His eyes moved down to the ground now, his brows furrowed in concentration. He was talking crazy now…and he wasn't even talking to me it seemed but more to himself.

"Lincoln, you're not making any sense." I didn't understand what he was talking about. I could hear the leafs around us making it sound like rain but there was one sound that didn't belong here, it wasn't natural. Footsteps.

Lincoln was still in the middle of mumbling to himself so of course he was oblivious to the obvious danger around us. I sighed at his ignorance and clamped my hand over his mouth, effectively making him stop his rambling and look at me.

I brought my finger to my lips in a sign to be quiet. He nodded slowly, his eyes now scanning the area for whatever I heard. I took both my hands away, slowly reaching for my bow and arrow. I slipped the arrow out of its pouch and positioned it on my bow. I got ready, my heart beating fast now making my nerves go crazy.

I slipped onto one knee in front of Lincoln and pulled the string back, putting it right up to the side of my lip, the feather on the bow tickling my cheek and lips. I steadied my breathing and squeezed the handle of the bow, trying to keep myself calm. I looked forward into the trees, trying to find any movement I could. But I was looking in the wrong direction.

I never heard them from behind me; all I heard was Lincoln hit the floor. He wasn't dead thank God but his arm was bleeding from a bullet wound.

"Lincoln!" Now I was panicking. My heart was pouncing up into my throat causing me to swallow every second so I could keep it down. My body was shaking but I never left my stance with my bow, I couldn't, we would both surely die if I went to him.

Then I heard it, the crack of a twig to the left of me. I switched knees quickly and shot towards the sound. I heard a scream in return and I smirked, they don't call me one of the best shots in the village for nothing. I heard curses now, damning me to hell for shooting him.

I turned to Lincoln now, who was on the ground taking deep breaths through his nose to stay conscious. His eyelids were fluttering and he was shaking his head. I put my hand on his cheek and smacked him gently, pinching him with my thumb and index finger.

Then I felt a hard, swift kick o my side causing me to roll over. I slipped my hidden knife out form under my jacket and sliced their leg, erupting another string of curses. By God, they need to fix that mouth of theirs.

"We got ourselves a fighter huh Miller?" The man on the ground said to me laughing, I guess to try not to think of the pain in his leg. I felt a fist curl into my hair and pull upwards hard. I groaned in pain. The guy stood and looked at his leg.

"She fucking cut me the bitch! And shot me!" 'Murph' yelled. I opened my eyes only to see his fist coming down on my cheek. As my face swiveled to the side I saw Lincoln was already out cold. A hand roughly grabbed my chin and pulled my face forward away from Lincoln.

"Don't worry princess your friend there will be just fine," He sneered at me before moving my face around. "Well…aren't you a pretty thing…" He murmured. A hand squeezed his shoulder causing him to look over his shoulder behind him and loosen his hold on my face.

I angled my face to where I could bite his hand and bit down hard. He screamed again and tried to retract his arm but I had already gripped it. I flipped it over and slammed my elbow on to his own, creating a loud crack in the air. I pulled him forward and stuck my foot out, kicking his shin, causing him to stumble over it and land beside me face down.

Not letting go of his arm I rolled over onto his back, pulling his arm with me. He screamed again the sissy. His friend who I had forgotten about grabbed me in a chokehold and pulled me off of Murph. The last thing remember seeing was the guys frown aimed at me, almost like he pitied me, before his foot came down on me.

Everything went black then. I couldn't feel anything, see anything…nothing. It was agonizing. I hated being helpless, and last I remember, there were two cocky guys who knocked me unconscious. Oh wait…is that light? A groan erupted from my throat. The first thing I noticed was that my toes hurt like hell, and my arms were asleep. I was being dragged by the arms. Fucking great.

My heart leapt again, and not in the romantic way, it was the 'I'm about to die' way.

"Looks like she's comin back to the living Miller." Murph sneered. Miller didn't say anything back to him. I could tell Miller was to my left because his hold on my arm was exceptionally gentler than my right, which I'm sure, would have a bruise later.

Murph sighed at Millers reluctance to answer and kept on walking. I don't know how long they dragged me along for but it was enough for me to blink in and out of consciousness a couple times. When I woke up for the third time they had flipped me over so I was looking up at the sky. It was dark now and I could see the stars glistening above me with the moon shinning down.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Miller said beside me. I slightly moved my head to look at him. He was looking straight but glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Murph switched hands for holding my arm and used his left to shove Miller.

"Don't make casual conversation." He muttered to him. Miller sighed and looked exhausted.

"I don't understand why we're doing this Murphy. There's no need. We already made a treaty and all this is going to do is destroy it."

"Nobody knows but us Miller. All we have to say, is that she attacked us and this arrow wound will help to back that up. Don't you forget Miller, they killed our people, I'm just returning the favor." Miller looked ready to fight back but shook his head and kept silent. I wonder if he knew the arrow was poisoned…

Murphy squeezed my arm so hard to the point his fingernails dug into the skin and I could feel blood flow down my arm. A pain filled groan erupted from my mouth. "We're almost here princess." Murphy sneered down at me. As they walked the sounds of yelling and laughing became more clear in the distance, I guess we were getting closer to their camp.

Then we stopped, but they didn't let go of me. "Open the damn door!" Murphy's God awful voice shouted out. I tilted my head back a bit to see a great wooden door in front of me that was slowly opening. Finally it opened halfway, just enough to let Miller and Murphy walk side by side with me in the middle through it no problem.

I heard hoots and hollers as soon as the Sky people saw me. Some kicked my legs as I went by. I felt like an animal, maybe my people and Lincoln were right…maybe we shouldn't trust these Sky people. I could hear them laughing around me, some people stopped Murphy, never Miller, to ask him how he got me, like I was some trophy to behold. It sickened me.

Then I slid over a metal surface. My shoes were long gone from being dragged off, so I could feel the hard, cold metal surface when I went over it. I was being dragged into some sort of dome, a fortress. Murphy and Millers hands changed positions so they could heave my arms over their shoulders.

When gravity set in I could feel the blood run down my face, probably from the punch I received…or the kick. My arms tingled awfully, like ants were crawling on them and biting. At least I was gaining some type of feeling in them. My legs were practically useless, I think I had a sprained ankle on one and they were scuffed all to hell from being dragged.

My heart apparently gave up in trying to leap up and out of my throat because it was no longer beating rapidly like it should be. Maybe it was just as tired as me. I lifted my eyes to the outside. I could see everyone was gathered around the fortress. They all had…smiles, save a few out there who looked worried.

And then I saw him, my sky boy Bellamy. He looked genuinely curious as he moved through the crowd, trying to see what the fuss was about.

"Hit the button Miller. Bellamy wont like this." Button? What button. I heard Millers hand slam onto something before the fortress rattled and the door I had been dragged on started to climb up ward. Finally our eyes locked, damn it took you long enough to find me.

His face broke out in horror when he saw me. I couldn't help the small amount of joy that erupted in my stomach knowing that he worried about me. He started yelling but my mind was already wandering into the darkness. I tried to keep my eyes on his face as long as I could. I could see him trying to get to me, but was cut off by the ever-rising door. When the door closed…everything went black.

I woke up in a strange position. My ankles and wrist hurt…and stung. I woke up looking at the ground. My feet were shackled to a pole on both sides of me and from the feel of things so were my hands. I gave an experimental pull on both arms to find that yes, they too were shackled to the poles as well.

I lifted my head but winced when I realized I had a really, really bad crick in my neck. I looked up anyways, I had too. It was dark but there was some light, just enough for me to see. There was a man sitting in front of me in a chair. His neck was at an awful angle to the side with his cheek resting on his palm.

I raised my head up a bit more so I could clearly see the mystery face. It was Bellamy. Last I saw him he was trying to get in here but failed. My mouth was dry and scratchy making it difficult to speak. I settled on kicking his foot, which was only an inch from my shackled one.

He woke with a start, his hands instantly going to a gun that wasn't there on instinct. Wow…it's gotten so bad for them that that is their fist instinct when they wake, to grab a gun. His eyes go wide as he scans the room for the thing that hit him. They settle on my form before he is up out of his chair, cradling my face.

"Clarke…" he whispers in front of me. I can't say anything so I just lean my face into his warm touch. I felt so cold now, so helpless…I felt humiliated. I'm supposed to be the next chief of my village and here I am…tied up like an animal, helpless to whatever they want to do to me.

"Princess…answer me please." It was a plea from him, a desperate one.

"Wa..water.." My voice came out crackly and it hurt. He nodded at me.

"Yea, of course." He bent down beside me and grabbed a water bottle. He twisted the cap off and gently grabbed my chin, tilting it up for him. Now usually I would blush…but even if I did, my cheeks were caked in blood and dirt, I'm sure you wouldn't see it anyways.

The tip of the water bottle touched my lips before he tipped it over, letting a stream of water hit my tongue. I have never wanted water more in my life then at this one moment. I greedily sucked the bottle dry, causing it to crinkle and make an awful noise that hurt my soon-to-be headache.

Bellamy took the water bottle from my lips and tossed it behind his back, not bothering to look at where it landed. His thumb went to rest on my cheek once more, ghosting across my bottom lip.

I don't think he had anything to say really. If he had asked me if I was ok I would have certainly found a way to bite the beautiful hand of his. I was obviously not okay in the slightest.

"I'm sorry.." I almost didn't catch his confession he said it so lightly. What was he sorry about, it's not like this was his fault.

"I couldn't stop them, " Oh this is new… "I don't know what they are trying to do Clarke…but I'll get you out of it I promise. I just…I just need to figure out how." My hair was blocking my face so I couldn't see much of his expression. I tried to flip it away but the damned crick in my neck made that hard.

He caught on to my dilemma and tucked away the hair that fell from my braids or from the top of my head behind my ear. I'm sure I looked stunning, I mean, I was just dragged a couple miles through the woods. The twigs and leafs in my hair were making my scalp itch. "What do you mean." I manage out quietly.

Bellamy bites his lip and runs his hair through those black curly locks I love so much in frustration. He begins to pace…oh boy.

"I don't know what to do Clarke. The camp still isn't exactly loving the new treaty we have and they like to keep grudges. Murphy went against my will and found you, brought you here, and you know the rest. You see…the camp took a vote an-"

"Bellamy! Get down here!" His head whipped towards a hatch before giving me an apologetic glance.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly before opening the hatch and climbing down it. I could hear muffled voices, some screams and yells. The hatch squeaked again before Bellamy's head popped back up. He was soon facing me again, this time his face was stony and his jaw was tightening.

"Clarke, " His voice came out hoarse and it cracked. "I need the antidote." Oh…that, wells it's about time before the effects kicked in. "The arrow you shot at Murphy was poisoned Clarke, if you don't give us the antidote he will die."

At the moment I really wasn't feeling up to saving the guy. He could have raped me for one, I'm sure he would have if Miller was not present, he beat me, I know these cuts on my face didn't just come from one punch and kick to the face. Why should I help this guy, he seems like a horrible person anyways.

Bellamy's jaw tightened a lot before he raised both hands up, capturing my face in between the calloused palms. "Clarke!" His voice was getting seriously higher, causing my headache to really kick in now. It thumped against my skull harshly making my vision see two of one and my legs feel like jelly.

Bellamy knew he was loosing me so he slapped me. Not that hard but damn it hurt. It did nothing for my consciousness problem though. "Clarke! You gotta stay with me, where is the antidote!" Finally my vision gave out and all I heard was, "Damn it!" before everything went dark again.

**Tadaa! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
